Courting Spazzes
by GreyInnocence
Summary: In which Abe and Mihashi are oblivious, Tajima is slightly less oblivious, and Hanai is straight. Really, he is. HanaTaji, AbeMiha
1. Protection and Swimmers

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAILEY!

A/N: Oh, hey. Look. It's Big Windup. Not Prince of Tennis. What happened?

Well. Our friend Bailey (the one we mention every once in a while in A/Ns (Rachel Echizen?)) wanted us to write her a Big Windup fic for her birthday! We kinda didn't want to at first, and then another friend, Victoria, asked for one too. So, we had no choice. And all of the people who read all of our fics should have watched Big Windup by now. We've only been talking about it for MONTHS.

Katie hates long author's notes, so this will end now.

Disclaimer: I don't even know the name of the person who wrote BW, but it belongs to her and not us. O.o

Warnings: Boy love and penis references. But… not a whole lot else, which is weird for us.

Chapter 1 - Protection and Swimmers

"Here, Renren, we picked some up for you while we were at the store. I didn't know what kind, so we just got the variety pack." Ruri tossed a box to Mihashi.

The pitcher fumbled with the angular box for a moment before getting a good grip on it. "C-condoms?!" he yelped.

Ruri, leaning against the doorframe now, blinked at him. "Yeah, condoms. Haven't you and Abe-kun had sex yet?"

"A-A-Abe!?" Mihashi's face was bright red and he flailed in his desk chair.

"Yeah…" Ruri raised an eyebrow. "I know you haven't come out and told me yet, but it's not anything to be embarrassed about. We all know about you and Abe-kun, Renren."

"M-me and Abe-kun?" Mihashi, now on the floor from his flailing, peered over the top of his desk.

"Yes, Abe-kun, as in your boyfriend. Geez, you're such a spaz, Renren." Ruri rolled her eyes and stalked down to the guest room she was staying in.

"But…Abe-kun's not my boyfriend…" Mihashi stared at the box that laid next to his desk. What in the world was he going to do with those?! What if someone saw them? What if Abe-kun saw them? And then he'd have to explain why he had them, and he didn't want Abe-kun to get mad at him or not want to catch for him anymore...

And why did Ruri think Abe-kun was his boyfriend! Like Abe-kun would ever be interested in him, Abe-kun was way too awesome, and the only reason he was nice to Mihashi was because he was worried about his pitching...

Mihashi shook his head furiously, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Maybe he could just put them in a drawer and he wouldn't have to think about them anymore.

AAAAA

"And my mom made SO MUCH FOOD so you should totally come because it's a really nice day and we could go swimming--"

"Geez, fine," Hanai said exasperatedly, "as long as you promise not to get naked."

"Aw, where's the fun in that? You know you like it, Hanai."

Hanai spluttered.

"I'll be at your house in two hours!"

"The food'll be cold by then!"

"But I have to jack off first!"

Hanai face-palmed. "Too much information!"

"You'll thank me for the mental images later, Dude." Tajima laughed.

"I'm hanging up now. See you in two hours."

An hour later Tajima showed up at Hanai's door with a giant picnic basket.

"I thought you said two hours!"

"I did. I'm early." Tajima grinned widely.

"Whatever, come in. I just have to get the blanket and we can go."

"Are you bringing the red one?"

"No, the blue one."

"But the red one's softer."

"Fine, we'll take the red one, but it's not as big."

"That's fine." Tajima shrugged, fighting back a smirk. _The closer we're sitting the better._

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"To the field, duh!"

Hanai blinked. "Why?"

"Because it's awesome and we can sit in the shade in the dugout and we can swim in the pool--"

"We can't swim in the pool! We'd have to break into the school!"

"Yeah, so?"

Hanai sighed and turned to get the red blanket.

AAAAA

"Ren, what are these doing in this drawer?"

Mihashi jumped. "I-I-I--R-Ruri got them! I didn't--I'm not--"

"Ren, I bought these. They're for you and Abe-kun. I just want you to be responsible. You _are _being responsible, aren't you?"

"I--I'm not--with Abe-kun--"

"Put these in your bag, dear, and promise Mommy you and Abe-kun will be safe from now on, okay?"

Mihashi spluttered for a long time after his mother left.

"Your mom is awesome!" Hanai said after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Dude, right?" Tajima said around his mouthful.

"Swallow first. That's gross."

"Hey, Hanai."

"What-- Ew." Hanai rolled his eyes as Tajima showed him the half-chewed rice on his tongue.

"Lighten up!" Tajima elbowed his side.

"Mind your manners."

"Or you'll what?" Tajima leered at Hanai out of the corner of his eye.

Hanai thought for a moment. "I'll burn all your porn mags."

"You wouldn't."

"If you think so."

Before Hanai knew what was happening, Tajima had tackled him so he was laying on his back and was straddling his waist.

"Those cost a lot of money, you know!"

"Get off me."

"Don't wanna." Tajima stuck his tongue out.

"Get off, what if someone sees you and gets the wrong idea?!"

"Well then that's their problem." Tajima shrugged, visibly miffed.

"And ours! Get off." Hanai sat up, pushing Tajima off his torso.

"Chill out, geez." Tajima popped a piece of sushi into his mouth.

"Hn."

Tajima hopped up. "Hey, let's go swimming!"

"No."

"Why? It's not like we have to break any windows or anything. The lock on the back of the gym door has been jammed all semester."

Hanai glared. "Didn't bring my trunks."

"So? Neither did I! We're both dudes. Nothing I haven't seen before!"

"We've all seen you." Hanai rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, 'cause I don't care. Geez, Hanai, it's not like you don't have a good body or anything, you work out all the time." Tajima grinned. "Or maybe you're embarrassed about the size of your equipment."

Hanai flushed. "Shut up, I am not! I just happen to have some decency."

"You're totally blushing!"

"I don't have small equipment!"

"I don't believe you."

Hanai growled. "Fine. Let's go swimming."

Tajima made quick work of the back door to the gym, and it was only a few seconds before Tajima's clothes littered the tiled pool room floor and Hanai was being splashed with water as the freckled boy cannon-balled into the pool.

"Gonna swim?" Tajima kicked himself across he surface of the water.

"Turn around." The captain frowned.

"Prude," Tajima jeered but shut his eyes regardless.

Hanai got undressed quickly, keeping an eye on Tajima to make sure his eyes stayed shut. He slipped over the edge of the pool, near where Tajima was floating, and shoved the smaller boy under the surface.

When the clean up hitter resurfaced, Hanai was at the other end of the pool, and Tajima was sputtering.

"Dude," Tajima coughed, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Hanai snickered. "You probably couldn't even catch me."

Tajima's eyes sparkled. "Is that a challenge?"

AAAAA

Maybe he should just throw them away. He wasn't going to use them, and his mom would never know.

_Oh, I can't do that... Mom spent money on them, it'd be a waste to throw them away... Maybe I can give them to someone?_

But who did Mihashi know who would use them? Was anyone on the baseball team... doing stuff with... oh, it was too embarrassing to even think about! How did you just go up to someone and give them condoms?

_Everyone on the team would make fun of me... except Hama-chan. I should give them to Hama-chan! I know he and Izumi-kun..._ Mihashi blushed. _Okay. I'll give them to Hama-chan and hope no one else finds out. Especially Abe-kun._

Mihashi slipped the box into his baseball bag and went back to his room. Now the only problem was getting Hamada alone to give them to him.

AAAAA

Half an hour of swimming later Hanai was struggling to resurface while Tajima held him under the water.

"Okay!" Hanai shouted. "Lemme up!"

Tajima snickered and kicked away through the water.

"You're a better swimmer than I thought."

"You too, but I could'a guessed that, with bein' bald and all." The wide grin splitting Tajima's face told Hanai he was only being teased.

The sound of a door banging startled both boys.

"Shit!" Tajima yelped, scrambling out of the pool and grabbing his clothes.

"What's going on?" Hanai pulled himself out of the pool, careful not to slip.

"Come on! Someone's coming!" Tajima said quietly, tugging his clothes back on.

"Freeze!" The doors to the pool burst open and guns were leveled at the boys.

"Shit!" Tajima repeated, raising his hands.

Hanai turned from pale to crimson as he realized he didn't have any clothes on.

"Young man, hands in the air."

The officers joked as each boy was handcuffed. "Won't have to search this one!" one said to the other as cuffs were slapped around Hanai's wrists.

"Well, now I really don't get why you're so body shy. You're a monster, dude." Tajima smirked as they were led to the cruiser.

AAAAA

"So we drove all the way to the police station bare ass naked, right, and when we got there they gave us those orange jumpsuits because we didn't have anything else, it was so damn cool, they booked us and everything--"

"It wasn't cool!" Hanai said hotly. "That's on our permanent record, Tajima!"

"Yeah, so? No worries, Hanai, you're not going to get turned down for a job after college because you skinny dipped in the school pool without supervision when you were sixteen." Tajima rolled his eyes and turned back to the rest of the team. "So we had to call our parents, and Hanai's mom is the coolest, she didn't even care."

"Guys, we need to start practicing," Hanai said loudly, glaring pointedly at Tajima.

"Where's Mihashi?" Abe asked, peering around for his pitcher.

"He went to the bathroom a few minutes ago," Sakaeguchi answered. "I can get his glove and stuff out of his bag so we're ready to start when he gets back."

"Nah, I'll get it." Abe waved a hand absently as he walked towards the dugout. He found Mihashi's bag and had to tug the mitt from the bottom. Several things fell out, but Abe looked at the glove first to make sure he hadn't damaged the glove with all of his tugging first. He tucked the mitt between his elbow and side before leaning down to pick up the things that had fallen out of the pitcher's bag. Ball, papers with their last opponent's stats, dirty undershirt, condoms? What the hell was Mihashi doing with condoms? He picked up the box and inspected it.

"A-Abe-kun?"

Abe whipped around. Mihashi was standing next to him, face bright red. "What do you have these for?"

"I-I-I-I d-don't--"

"Don't lie, damn it, I'm not an idiot! If you have a girlfriend or something I don't care, but you gotta tell me because I need to know when something's going to distract you from your training!"

"M-m-m-my m-m-mom--" Mihashi's eyes were shining with tears. "D-don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad," Abe said, trying to keep from raising his voice. "Just tell me."

"M-my mom g-got them because--" Mihashi's voice faltered.

"Guys! Come on! We need to--oh... Sorry, I didn't know you were uh... Sorry for interrupting!" Oki darted out of the dugout.

Abe blinked. "Shit! It's not like that--Oki!" He growled and cradled his head in his hands. "Forget him. Why do you have these?" Abe held up the box again.

"M-my mom thought s-so too."

"Thought what?"

"T-th-that we..." The trembling pitcher trailed off into mumbling.

Abe blinked. "Why the hell would she think that?"

Mihashi flinched. "I-I don't know! B-but Ruri... thought so too..."

"Hey, so Oki said something was going on with condoms and I wanted to see if I could join in the fun." Tajima slung an arm around Mihashi's shoulders. "I knew you guys were doin' it, but I thought you were still trying to keep it a secret."

"We are NOT!" Abe snapped.

"Dude, whatever. There's no point in hiding it anymore, everyone knows." Tajima ran off and jumped on Hanai's back. The captain shouted at him and tried to push him off.

"What the hell? Does everyone think we're having sex?"

Mihashi could only shrug. Apparently, but he didn't want to tell Abe that. He'd only get yelled at.

"Come on, boys, save your lover's tiff for later." Coach Momoe came into the dugout and, taking each of them by the shoulder, marched them out of the dugout before they could continue.

_Even Coach Mo?! _Abe mentally shouted. _What the hell!? We don't act like we're dating... Do we?! _Abe was panicking. _No, no, no. Calm down. If you're panicking, then Mihashi's probably about to have a heart attack. You have to tell him it's not his fault. _

"Look, uh, Mihashi," Abe said awkwardly, putting a hand on the pitcher's shoulder, "you--uh--it's not your fault, you know, that everyone thinks that, because, I don't know, I don't really think we act weird, I just look out for you because I'm your catcher and I'm supposed to, so just ignore it, okay?"

"O-okay," Mihashi agreed, and he didn't understand why his chest ached.

"So you and Abe?" Tajima said at lunch, stuffing a sushi roll into his mouth. The two of them were sitting under a tree with Izumi and Hamada.

"I-it's not like that," Mihashi said quietly.

"It's totally like that." Izumi said at the same time as Hamada replied, "It's not?!"

"Dude, you two are like married. How can it not be like that?" Tajima asked.

"Everyone thinks so," Izumi added. "That's why Shinooka stopped putting love letters in his shoe cubby a few months ago."

"A-Abe-kun's just looking out for me, is all..." Mihashi protested, putting a hand on his stomach when it churned violently.

"You okay? You look like you're gonna get sick," Hamada asked warily.

Mihashi shook his head.

"Maybe you should go see the nurse..."

Mihashi shook his head. "No! My mom will make me go home and I'll miss practice and then Abe-kun will be mad at me!" He flailed.

"Okay, buddy, but take it easy for the rest of the day..." Hamada popped a pickled plum into his mouth.

Mihashi nodded and Tajima stared at Hamada's bento box. He had already scarfed down his own.

"No way, Tajima," Hamada warned playfully. "This one's mine. Kousuke made it special." Hamada wrapped an arm around Izumi.

"I did not. It's the same's mine." The smaller boy protested.

Tajima pouted and then yelped as Hanai dropped something on his head, approaching from behind.

"Hey." The captain sat down on Tajima's other side.

"Dude, you're the best!" Tajima tackle-hugged Hanai as he unwrapped the pre-packaged rice ball Hanai had dropped on his head.

"They're not as good as the ones your mom made." Hanai shrugged.

Mihashi looked back and forth between the two pairs, his gaze stopping on Tajima. "A-are you and Hanai-kun--l-like everyone thinks Abe-kun and I are?"

Hanai, who was in the process of eating a rice ball, choked and started coughing violently. "What?"

"Nah," Tajima said nonchalantly, "we're on our way to fuck-buddies, but we sure aren't a couple."

"_What_?"

"Oh, come on, I've been trying to get in your pants for like a month, you are so freakin' oblivious. After I 'accidentally'--" Tajima made air quotes-- "groped you in the pool and you didn't figure it out, I figured I'd probably just have to tell you. So there. Sex in the locker room, yes or yes?"

Hanai gave Tajima a long look. "What makes you think I'd want to be your fuck buddy after you got us arrested?"

"I'd let you top," Tajima sing-songed before popping the remaining bit of the gifted rice ball into his mouth.

Hanai rolled his eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that I was straight?"

Tajima, as well as the other three, stared at him with owl eyes. "Straight?"

"Yeah, as in I like girls and someday want a wife and kids?"

"Dude, no worries. I'm an awesome cook!" Tajima said happily.

"I don't care about that! I don't. Like. Guys."

"How do you know? Have you ever had sex with one?"

"No, but I've never had sex with a girl either and I know I like them!"

"Come on. Once. I'll make it worth your while."

"No! Dude, you may be a man whore, but I actually want to be in a relationship with the person I lose my virginity to," Hanai blinked, then snickered.

"Dude. You are such a _girl_."

"Screw you." Hanai immediately regretted his word choice.

"See? You totally want to." Tajima crossed his arms with a smirk.

"I didn't like boys either." Hamada pointed at Hanai with his chopsticks.

Hanai half glared at the cheerleader for dragging out the subject.

"I mean. Tajima still watches porn to look at girls. Don't you?"

"Yeah, chicks are hot. I just don't like them. They get all clingy and lovey and shit, like Hanai here." Tajima jerked a thumb at the captain.

"Guys," Izumi piped up finally, staring at the pitcher, who was laying on the ground looking red and deflated, "I think Mihashi needs to go see the nurse."

"Hanai!"

Hanai groaned and kept walking. Practice was over, and he'd been glad to get away from Tajima, at least until the next day, but it seemed Tajima saw fit to follow him home.

"Hey!" Tajima jogged to catch up with him. "What's up?"

"Can you just leave me alone?"

"Geez, just because I want to have sex with you, you don't have to be a jerk."

"Stop saying stuff like that!" Hanai snapped, flushing.

Tajima shrugged. "I was going to ask you on a date, but if you're gonna be like that..." He turned on his heel.

"Tajima. I. Don't. Like. Boys."

"You won't know that until you try it." Tajima turned back with an accusing finger pointed in his direction.

Hanai sighed. "If I go on a date with you, will you drop it?"

Tajima grinned. "Pick you up eight?"

"Why so late?" Hanai blinked.

"We've been over this. I have to jack off first!"


	2. Dudes and Disney

A/N: So, did you notice we only posted the first chapter on her birthday? Aren't we mean? There's six chapters total, which will be posted roughly every other day, so she doesn't have to wait too long. We're not _that_ mean.

Disclaimer: We don't own it. Promise…

Warnings: Cliches. You were warned.

Chapter 2 - Dudes and Disney

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Hanai muttered, buttoning his shirt. "I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm dressing up, it's not like we're going to go somewhere nice, it's Tajima, he'll probably drag me to McDonald's or something, for God's sake--"

"Azusa!" his mother called up the stairs. "Tajima-kun is here!"

"Be down in a minute," he yelled back, checked his appearance in the mirror once more, and left his room.

"Hey!" Tajima waved as Hanai came down the stairs. "Ready to go?"

Hanai sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"Have fun, boys!" Hanai's mother waved them away.

"What are we doing?" Hanai asked as Tajima opened the door of the car for him.

Tajima got in on his side of the car before answering. "Dinner and a movie okay?"

Hanai nodded. "I didn't know you had your license."

Tajima smirked in answer.

"Tajima! We're going to get arrested again!"

"Will not. I'm a good driver."

Hanai groaned.

"Chill out, would'ya? I made it here in one piece."

Hanai shook his head. "You are going to be the death of me."

"How about we made a deal?"

Hanai grunted in displeasure. He wasn't so sure that was a good idea.

"If we make it back in one piece, not arrested, no tickets, nothing, then you have to kiss me."

Hanai thought for a moment. "What do I get if I win?"

"Hm... I'll convince Coach Mo to let you bat cleanup in the next game."

"You--no way. You wouldn't! You didn't even want to give up cleanup when you were injured!"Tajima shrugged.

"You're actually serious about this, aren't you?"

"Duh."

Hanai shrugged. "Okay. It's on."

Tajima grinned. "Sweet."

AAAA

"So, where exactly are we going? You're dressed decently."

"Surprise." Tajima stopped at a light.

"Okay..." Hanai tried to relax into the seat.

"Not gonna fight me for an answer?"

"Nope."

"You're no fun."

"Nope."

"Okay. Where do you think we're going then?" Tajima pulled through the intersection.

"No idea. I was expecting fast food, so the fact that you're wearing something nice threw me off."

"Fast food? What do you take me for? I'm trying to get you to screw me, that would just be counterproductive."

"Even if I was gay, I wouldn't have sex with you on the first date," Hanai groused.

"That's what they all say."

"How many times have you had sex? You're only in tenth grade!"

"We're not talking about my sex life, prior to the one I am going to have with you." Tajima retorted.

Hanai surveyed the smaller boy for a minute. "You've never had sex before."

"What? Of course I--okay, so maybe I haven't." Tajima shrugged. "So? I've just never wanted to until now."

"Why me? And why not wait for someone you're dating?"

"Because you're hot and hung like a frickin' horse, and we're on a date right now."

"We're not dating, and we definitely weren't when you decided you wanted to seduce me. I just don't get it."

"I just don't care about relationships and stuff. You're way cooler than most girls, so why not?"

"We're not having sex. Even if I was into guys, I wouldn't have sex with you if we weren't in a relationship."

"We're here." Tajima unbuckled his seatbelt.

They got out of the car and Hanai looked over the front of the quaint Italian restaurant.

Even thought it looked small and cheap, it would have good food. Tajima did like good food.

"You're not scared of garlic breath are you?" Tajima grinned as they seated themselves.

Hanai shrugged. "We'll both have it anyways."

"So you admit I'm a good driver?"

"I'm not dead. Yet."

A waitress came to place a bread basket on the table and take their drink orders, creating a lull in the conversation.

"So..." Hanai fiddled with his paper napkin ring. "What's up with Abe and Mihashi? Are they fighting or something? I'd hate to see them break up. I mean, for the team..."

"You thought they were going out too?" Tajima raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't they?"

"Apparently not." Tajima shrugged at the confused look on Hanai's face. "After the condom thing, me and Izumi and Hamada were asking him about it, and he said there's nothing going on."

"But--" Hanai scratched his head in confusion. "They--they're so..."

"Married?"

"Yeah. I mean, I guess it's Abe and Mihashi. They don't exactly communicate well."

"True. I just, I dunno, I always pictured Mihashi saying something really stupid and Abe kissing him to shut him up."

Hanai blinked. "You think about stuff like that?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Tajima crossed his arms defensively.

"It's cliche. I'd expect you to get off on think about them 'banging in the locker room' or something."

"Nah, they're more of a pitcher's mound kinda couple." Tajima nodded in thanks to the waitress as she set down their drinks and took their orders.

"What do you mean 'pitchers mound'?" Hanai blushed.

"Dude, Mihashi's totally an exhibitionist. He used to be ignored all the time. That's why he likes pitching. Nobody can pretend he's not there."

"You don't think they'd actually... do that, though ...Do you?"

"No way." Tajima grinned. "They're both too vanilla to actually do something like that."

"I don't see how Abe's vanilla, but..."

"In terms of sex, not personality. Now, are we going to spend our first date talking about someone else's sex life?"

"I guess we shouldn't... Why don't you actually want a boyfriend?"

"I dunno. I just don't. I mean, I don't want a girlfriend because they're all clingy and whiny and expect you to buy them stuff. A boyfriend wouldn't be as bad, I guess, but I just don't want to be tied down. I'd have to really like someone to date them."

Hanai frowned. "Well, that's kind of the point."

"No, I mean, it'd have to be someone I was already really good friends with and spent a lot of time around or else I'd get annoyed with them."

"We're really good friends and hang out a lot..."

Tajima looked at the table and picked up his glass.

"And you don't get annoyed with me...Do you?"

"Sound's like you're trying to convince me that you're the best candidate for the job..." He smirked around the straw.

"More like I'm trying to find out if you have ulterior motives with this date," Hanai countered.

"Nope. I really just want to have sex with you."

"Well, it's not happening."

"You know you want a piece of this."

"Even if I did, and I don't, I wouldn't have sex with you on the first date."

"What if--"

"Not under any circumstances."

"I guess we'll just have to go on another date then."

"Tajima." Hanai scowled.

"What?"

"I'm not going to let you use me for sex."

"I wouldn't be using you. I'd make sure you enjoyed it."

Hanai sighed. "How many times do I have to explain to you that I want my first time to mean something?"

"How many times do we have to go out for it to mean something?"

"Are you an idiot? It doesn't matter how many _times _we go out, it matters how we--you know--feel about each other."

"I'm just messing with you, geesh. Calm down." Tajima leaned back in his chair.

"You're an ass."

"I've been told."

"Don't even start."

Tajima fixed a puppy-eyed pout on his date.

Hanai covered his face and groaned.

AAAA

"Really? The drive-in?"

"Why not?" Tajima grinned. "I figured the movie I picked out would put you in the mood."

"Oh, of course. Disney movies always turn me on."

Tajima parked the car at the back of the lot so that they were secluded from the other viewers. "Bear with me, okay?"

"You're not going to try anything funny, are you?" Hanai glanced at Tajima warily as he flipped the console up, creating a middle seat.

"Not _funny_. I may have to check the package," Tajima leered. "Just to make sure that what I saw's what I'll get, if ya' know what I mean."

"Don't even." Hanai scooted away.

"Relax, just need somewhere to set the popcorn. Unless ya' want me to put it in one of our laps. It really is a great excuse to accidentally grope..." Tajima shrugged.

Hanai made a face. "No thanks."

Though he had never seen _Lady and the Tramp_, Hanai wasn't expecting much. He'd never been a big fan of Disney movies anyway. But the more he watched, the more he realized the story was... sweet, and made even cuter by the canine main characters. And Tajima's plan had half worked: Hanai certainly wasn't about to let Tajima jump his bones, but when the cleanup hitter yawned and an arm fell nonchalantly around Hanai's shoulders, he didn't pull was even a little nice, the way Tajima nestled against him, until Tajima made good on his word and tried to grope him.

"Dude! HANDS."Tajima ignored him and continued to grab his crotch.

"You know, it's hard to get a good size estimate through jeans."

"You shouldn't have to estimate! We play baseball! Those pants don't leave much to the imagination!" Hanai grabbed Tajima's wrist.

"So, you've been looking?"

"Shut. Up." Hanai growled, pushing Tajima away.

"Aw, dude, I'm sorry." Tajima scooted back over. "I promise not to grope you again."

"Whatever."

"Do I have to do that dumb yawn thing again or--"Hanai growled and threw his arm around Tajima's shoulders. Just to shut him up. Tajima blinked, grinned, and cuddled against him, nuzzling his chest.

_He's... kind of cute when he stops being a pervert._

As promised Tajima didn't grope him the rest of the movie. He actually fell asleep before the canine couple even arrived at the quaint Italian bistro.

"Tajima," Hanai whispered as the credits rolled, "Tajima, wake up."

"Mnnnn," Tajima scowled in his sleep and snuggled into Hanai's shoulder.

"Tajima... Tajima!" Hanai shook the boy's shoulder.

"Whats'a matter?" Tajima jolted awake.

"The movie's over."

"Oh...Oh man! Sorry I fell asleep on ya'! I didn't drool or anything, did I?" He wiped at his mouth to make sure.

Hanai had to smile at that. "No."

"Um....I guess we should go then..." Tajima resituated himself and started the car.

When they got to Hanai's house it was late and the lights were all off.

Tajima walked Hanai to the front door and waited for him to unlock it before turning and walking back down the stairs.

"What? Not going to say any smart comments about our bet?"

Tajima turned. Hanai stood in front of his door, keys in lock, looking peeved.

"No."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. I get it. You don't want...me," he explained with a vague gesture of his hands. "And I'm not going to make you kiss me..."

Hanai walked down the stairs, stopping only inches from the freckled boy. "I don't back out on bets."

"I don't want you to do it because you lost a--mmph."

Hanai pulled Tajima against him, covering the smaller boy's mouth with his own. Tajima weaved his arms around Hanai's neck and kissed back they pulled apart, Hanai laid his forehead against Tajima's. "Besides, I would've done that even if I hadn't lost the bet."

Tajima grinned. "So when's our next date?"

"Pick you up tomorrow at seven?"

AAAA

"Who'd you nail last night?" Hamada asked Tajima the next day at lunch. They were inside because of the rain that was pouring from the clouds outside.

"No one." Tajima smiled as he dug into his bento.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'm not allowed to until we're in a relationship," Tajima replied around his chopsticks.

"So what happened then?" Izumi asked.

"Went on a date with Hanai."

"How'd it go?" The couple asked from their side of the desks.

"Good. Really good, actually."

"Are you dating then?" Hamada tilted his head.

"Neither of us asked the other, but we're going on another date tonight..."

"Good. Now we just have to get Abe and Mihashi together," the blonde teased.

"N-no! It's really not like that!" Mihashi flushed and waved his arms defensively.

"Dude, you're gonna fall out of your chair." Izumi deadpanned, seconds before the little redhead actually did.

Tajima pulled Mihashi off the floor and into his seat again.

"It's nothin' to be embarrassed about."

"B-b-but Abe-kun doesn't... like me that way..." Mihashi hung his head.

"Do you like him that way?" Hamada almost fell out of his chair again.

"N-n-n-n-n--"

"Dude, it's okay. We won't tell him." Tajima put a hand on Mihashi's shoulder to calm him.

"I-I-I-I-" Mihashi ducked his head and nodded minutely.

"I knew it!" Tajima's fist shot up in triumph. "You guys should totally go out."

"B-but Abe-kun doesn't--"

"Don't be stupid, Mihashi," Izumi said, rolling his eyes. "He's _obsessed _with you, and it's pretty obvious it's not just because you're his pitcher."

"B-but--"

"We'll help you out, don't worry." Tajima grinned.

"Coach Mo, do we really have to practice in the rain? The tournament's over," Tajima grumbled.

"Yep. You're going to be practicing balance today. Finish getting your uniforms and gear on and stretch out, I have to go get some things from Shiga-sensei's room. He can't make it to practice today."

There was a chorus of "Yes, Ma'am"s following the woman off the field.

Tajima was, unsurprisingly, the last one dressed as Mihashi helped Abe put on his pads.

"See ya' on the field, guys!" Tajima roughly hit Mihashi's back as he passed, shoving the pitcher into Abe, who tripped over the bench, sending both of them sprawling as Tajima "obliviously" skipped out of the dugout.

"Ow--"Mihashi blinked, disoriented. He was sprawled on top of Abe, one of the catcher's arms around his waist and the other cushioning his head. He blushed and sat up quickly, his head spinning as he did so. "A-Abe-kun, are you okay? I'm really sorry--"

"It's fine. You're not hurt, are you?" Abe sat up as well, making Mihashi scoot back on his legs.

"Y-you're the one who would've gotten hurt! You... protected me..." Mihashi looked away. "I guess it'd be pretty bad if I got hurt, I wouldn't be able to pitch..."

"That's not the reason I caught you, stupid," Abe said, rolling his eyes. "Did you ever think that maybe I care about more than just your pitching?"

"B-but you said!"

"Come on, we've got to go warm up. I don't want you getting hurt during practice either." Abe pulled himself out from under Mihashi. "Come on, I'll help you stretch."

Mihashi took the hand he was offered. "A-Abe-kun?"

"Yeah?" He turned to face Mihashi at the entrance to the dugout.

"I-I-I--"

"Spit it out."

"I really like you!"


	3. Eskimo Kisses and Texts

A/N: To those who write chapter fics. Don't write all your Author's Notes beforehand. You run out of things to say. From Katie: This chapter makes me smile. From Kate again: Oh Abe… -snerk-

Disclaimer: Ish not oursh…

Warnings: Kissing! (Liek, Oh Em Gee, Gaiz!)

Chapter 3 - Eskimo Kisses and Texts

"You--what?"

"I--" Mihashi flushed and looked at his feet. "I never thought about it until everybody thought we were a couple but... Abe-kun's really nice to me and helps me pitch better and... I, I just really, really like you, and Tajima-kun and Hama-chan and Izumi-kun think you like me too but I don't even think that's possible because Abe-kun's so cool and..."

"Mihashi. Shut up."

Mihashi froze, letting out a little squeak of fear.

"Let's go stretch. We'll talk about this after practice."

"But--"

Abe put a hand up. He was trying to stay calm. If Mihashi was freaking out and being a spaz, he was going to start yelling. "After practice. Were the hell's your mitt? How do you expect to practice without it?"

Mihashi ran back into the shelter of the dugout to get his mitt and came back with it clutched to his chest like a lifeline. "Quit that. Will you quit freaking out like that if I tell you I like you too?" Abe glared.

"Wh-wh-wh--" Mihashi shook his head furiously, his face beet red, and Abe worried he was going to have a mental breakdown if he didn't do something.

"Tajima!" he yelled because Tajima always knew what to do when it came to catcher jogged back to the dugout.

"What's going on? Is he all right?"

"I don't think so," Abe said, looking at Mihashi, who had sunk to the ground in the fetal position.

Tajima crouched next to the pitcher. Mihashi made a gurgling noise.

"He's happy..." A squeak. "But he thinks you're too cool for him..." More gargling. "Dude, did you tell him you liked him?"

"Yes?"

"Do something!" Tajima hopped up and grabbed Abe's chest protector.

"What?" Abe was shoved in front of Mihashi, on the ground, as Tajima darted away. "You know I can't understand you when you get like this…" Abe crossed his legs and sat on the wet ground while he waited for Mihashi to get himself was a few minutes before Mihashi was able to form coherent sentences again. He looked up at Abe, eyes shining with tears.

"A-Abe-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Are... are you sure you... you like me?"

Abe sighed. "Do you want me to prove it to you?"

"P-prove--?"

"Get up."

"Wha--"

"Get up."

Mihashi stumbled onto his feet.

Abe caught his arm and brought the pitcher against his chest. "Do you want me to prove it?"

"A-Abe-kun?"

The catcher unhooked his faceguard and flipped it up before leaning down and capturing the smaller boy's was completely still, so Abe pulled away and sighed. "You're supposed to kiss back, idiot."

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I w-was just...s-surprised..."

Abe rolled his eyes and tilted Mihashi's chin up to kiss him again. This time Mihashi responded tentatively, tilting his head slightly to the right.

"Better?" Abe's fingers brushed the tuft of hair near Mihashi's ear as he nodded. "Now, c'mon before Momo-kan turns us into orange juice."

AA

"Why don't you just call him?" Tajima sighed as he tugged on his pants. He really needed to finish getting ready. Hanai wasn't going to be late, and Mihashi needed to just get over it and call Abe already.

"B-but! I don't know what to say to him!"

"Ask him on a date, worked for me."

Mihashi whined something incoherant into the phone, ending in a tearful, "Tajima-kun~..."

"Look, I bet he's just as freaked out about the whole thing as you are."

"Abe-kun's not scared of anything!"

"Sure he is. Just give him a call, or text him if it'll be easier, and ask him out. I guarantee he'll say yes."

"Do you really think so?"

"He kissed you in the dugout, Mihashi. I'm pretty sure he wants to date you."

"B-but you kissed Hanai-kun and you said you didn't want to date him..."

Tajima smiled to himself. "You know, I'm reconsidering that."

The doorbell rang.

"Mihashi, Hanai's here, I have to go. Call Abe!"

"B-b-but--"

Tajima shook his head and hung up.

"Yuuichirou~" Tajima's sister called into the house. "Your boyfriend is here!"

"Shut up." Tajima tugged the girl's pony tail as he waltzed out the door. "Siblings are so lame."

"She seems nice." Hanai grinned.

"She's not." Tajima groused.

"Whatever, let's go." Hanai started off the porch.

"What's with the backpack?"

"You'll see."

Tajima stuck his tongue out. "No car?"

"I have bad luck with stuff like that, in case you didn't notice. Besides, there's no way my mom is letting me use her car. Walking's nicer anyways."

AA

Mihashi stared at his phone. "But...what if he says no? ....Oh! He probably hates me and never wants to talk to me ever again, let alone be my catcher!"

Biting his lip, Mihashi typed a message into his phone and it was in the middle of dinner when Abe's phone buzzed. Blinking, he took it out of his pocket and flipped it open, recognizing the number. _Why is Mihashi texting me?_

"Takaya, don't text at the table."

Abe ignored his mother and opened the message.

_Will you be my boyfriend?_

AA

"The park?"

"Yeah, c'mon there're some people I want to introduce you to..."

"Dude, don't you think we should wait before you introduce me to your parents and all that junk?"

"Not my parents. Come on, you're making me late!" Hanai quickened his pace.

"What the hell?" Tajima frowned.

"You'll have fun. Promise!"

They ended up at a small baseball diamond on the edge of the playground. Nearly twenty little boys and girls crowded around the dugout.

"Wanna help me coach?" Hanai smiled hopefully, tugging a whistle from under his grinned.

"Totally!"

AA

"WAH!"Mihashi's phone beeped in his hand, and he jumped up, tumbling off his bed and sending the phone flying across the room. He crawled over to it, picked it up, and stared at it.

"I bet he said no... Tajima-kun said he wouldn't and he kissed me but Abe-kun's so nice and cool and I'm just some lame kid he got stuck catching for... he probably just kissed me to keep me from passing out or something so I wouldn't miss practice..." Sighing, Mihashi flipped open his phone and opened the text.

_What kind of stupid question is that? I kissed you in the dugout for goodness sake._

Mihashi's heart thumped against his ribcage. He typed back, _Does that mean yes?_

Less than a minute later, his phone buzzed again. _YES_.

_Really?_ Mihashi texted back.

At Abe's house his mother was becoming increasingly more irritated with him texting at the table, and as Mihashi's text came into his phone he had to leave. Stalking up to his room, he called the pitcher.

Mihashi's phone rang, and the pitcher accidentally flung the cell across his room for a second time as he read the caller ID. Abe Takaya.

Mihashi scrambled to get to the phone and answered meekly, "A-Abe-kun?"

"If I didn't want to date you, I wouldn't have kissed you. Yes, I want to be your boyfriend. Do I have to prove that too?" Abe shouted through the phone.

AA

"Hanai-kan!" a little boy yelled, running up to them. "Who's this?"

"This is Tajima Yuichirou-san, Haru-kun. He's helping me coach today."

"Does that mean I can call him Tajima-kan?"

"Er--"

"Sure, kid," Tajima said, ruffling Haru's hair. "Maybe if Hanai-kan thinks I do a good job, I can come back again."

"You'd want to?" Hanai asked.

"Definitely! I love kids. I always wanted little siblings."

"You want mine?" Hanai joked. "Okay, team! This is Tajima Yuuichirou-san. He's going to help us out today, so try not to make me look too bad. Any questions before we start warmups?"

Several little hands shot into the air.

"Ryou-kun?"

"Tajima-san, do you play baseball?"

Tajima looked at Hanai for permission. He got a sigh and a nod. There wouldn't be any concentrating until they'd gotten over their curiosity anyways.

"What kind of coach would I be if I didn't play baseball?" Tajima grinned at the little boy.

"Emi-chan?" Hanai gestured to a long-haired little girl.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She and a few of the girls near her flushed a brilliant red.

"Well, no..." Tajima felt unsure of his answer.

There were giggles, and Hanai sighed again. "Taro-kun?"

The questions continued for another ten minutes before Hanai decided it was high time they warm up. The kids were led through a series of stretches similar to the ones Momo-kan put them through.

They put the kids into groups and had them play catch, a cleverly disguised relay exercise. Hanai and Tajima went to each group, giving the kids pointers.

"Had enough of that?" Hanai asked.

There was a chorus of "Yes"s.

"Okay, lets practice batting and then we'll have a snack break." Hanai tossed Tajima a ball.

"I'm a catcher, dude, not a pitcher."

"Just give them an underhand toss."

"Okay..." Tajima said warily.

Hanai split the group roughly in half, and they started pitching to the kids.

"So, Rika-chan, how do you like having Hanai as a coach?"

"He's super nice!" She said as she swung too hard and missed the ball.

"Ease up a little bit, kiddo, and move your elbow in just a little bit. There. Just like that!" He tossed the ball again and it came bouncing back towards him. "Good job!" He high-fived the girl as she went to the bench behind him.

The next little boy started crying before Tajima even threw the ball.

"Hey, hey. I didn't even throw it." Tajima approached the little bespectacled boy.

"It's gonna hiiiit meeee!"

"...Hanai!"

Hanai had already started over when he heard the crying.

"Maybe you should pitch to him... You're an actual pitcher..."

"Not if Mihashi had anything to say about it." Hanai crouched next to the boy. "Okay, calm down, Shinichi-kun."

Hanai took Shinichi back to his group and sent another boy over to Tajima. The batting practice finished smoothly, and Tajima was glad for snack break when it came.

"So how come you never told us you coached kids?" Tajima asked, nudging Hanai gently with his elbow. They were sitting on a blanket under a tree, the kids eating a few yards away at picnic table.

"Just never came up. My mom suggested it when I was made captain to help my patience so I didn't kill all you guys during our practices."

Tajima grinned. "You're good with them. It's kinda cute."

Hanai flushed. "Shut up. I'm not cute."

"You totally are. I wouldn't date you if you weren't."

"Oh, so you want to date me today."

"I like you. And I could definitely get used to kissing you every day."

Hanai turned his head so he and Tajima were nose to nose. "Want a sneak preview?"

"Yes please," Tajima murmured.

"Hanai-kan, Tajima-kan!" Haru called, running toward them. They sprang apart. "I want to do eskimo kisses too!"

Hanai and Tajima both flushed.

"N-no, Haru-kun, were weren't giving eskim--"

"Are you sure?" Haru plopped himself at their feet.

"You caught us!" Hanai covered. "Tajima-kan had a cold nose. See how it's all red?"

"Oh..."

"B-but it's all warm now!" Tajima grinned nervously.

"That's good!"

"What did you need, Haru-kun?" Hanai diverted.

"Oh! My shoe came untied." He pointed at his sneaker.

Hanai tied the little shoe strings into a bow and sent the boy back to the tables with his friends.

"See, you totally know how to deal with kids!"

"I can't believe we just almost got caught by a six-year-old."

Tajima grinned. "Guess we'll just have to be more discreet from now on."

Hanai kissed Tajima's cheek, barely concealing a smirk when the cleanup hitter blushed crimson. "Come on, I'm gonna let you show off to the kids after they finish eating."

AA

Pitching practice by himself hadn't been the same since he'd started playing for Nishiura, but throwing a ball in his backyard still had a way of making Mihashi feel better. He'd made Abe yell at him, and it was all his fault for being an idiot. He shouldn't have even thought that Abe might have just kissed him to get him on the mound; Abe wasn't that wound his arm back. Middle left, he thought. Curve ball.

"Mihashi!"

He jumped, dropping the ball. "A-Abe-kun!"

"What are you doing practicing? You're going to wear yourself out."

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my boyfriend." Abe approached the pitcher with a half-smirk. He plucked the mitt from Mihashi's hand. "Is that okay?"

Mihashi nodded, not trusting his mouth. "D-do you wanna go inside?"

"Sure, but first," Abe patted Mihashi's hair fondly, "tell me what you were doing pitching?"

"I- I wasn't... I was just...."

"Spit it out," Abe said expectantly.

"It's relaxing!" Mihashi blurted.

AA

"Whoa!" the kids shouted as Tajima sent another of Hanai's pitches into the outfield.

"How about if Tajima-kan can hit another one like that we end practice early and you can go play on the playground?"

"Yeah!"

"Aw, man, I don't know if I can do it!" Tajima winked at Hanai, looking exhausted to the kids.

They pleaded until Tajima-kan relented and sent the next ball farther than the last.

Hanai watched them gather their things and play from the safety of a bench. Tajima chased them onto the jungle gym before slouching into place on the bench next to Hanai.

"Tajima," Hanai kept his eyes on the small tussle between Rika and Haru, "how would you feel about permanently being my co-coach?"

"Is that a euphemism for boyfriend?"


	4. Mothers and Spots

A/N: Has anyone noticed our Bakuman style titles? (Katie: Speaking of which, go read my Bakuman fic and review it.) (Scarlet: Don't. It's ANGSTY LIKE WHOA.)

Disclaimer: See previous chapters because I can't come up with anything else even remotely witty.

Warnings: ….It's rated T. There isn't any porn. We're sorry.

Chapter 4 - Mothers and Spots

Hanai blinked. "Well, it wasn't. But... I can put that offer on the table too."

"You changed your tune pretty fast."

"You're a pretty good date, all things considered. I want to at least give it a shot, see where things go."

"Do you get paid for coaching them?"

"Um, no."

"Damn. I was going to ask you to pay me in sexual favors."

Hanai snorted. "Don't press your luck."

"It worked before." Tajima grinned.

"Don't. Press. Your. Luck." Hanai huffed into Tajima's ear.

"Fuck..." Tajima shuddered. "Don't do that!"

Three moms collected their children and waved to Hanai.

"Bye, Hanai-kan! Bye, Tajima-kan!"

Both of the high-schoolers waved.

"After they all leave, I brought food and another blanket."

"But you brought the blue one..."

"But the red one is softer."

"You just want an excuse to cuddle me again."

"Maybe."

AA

Mihashi led Abe through the kitchen, stopping to peek into the living room and let his mother know that they had company, and then up to his bedroom.

"Why did you need to relax?" Abe asked. As soon as he said it he realized it was a stupid question. Mihashi was never relaxed.

"I-I-I made y-you yell at me," Mihashi answered in a near whisper, looking at his feet. "I'm sorry, Abe-kun. I just wasn't sure... 'cause you're really cool and everything and--"

"Stop saying you think I'm too cool for you, you're pissing me off," Abe snapped.

"S-sorry..."

"Quit that."

Mihashi was about to apologize again, but stopped.

"Come here."

The pitcher shyly stepped into Abe's open arms.

"Abe-kun?"

Abe shushed and situated Mihashi into the hug.

Mihashi mumbled something, but his face was pressed into Abe's shoulder, so it came out muffled.

"What'd you say?"

"I said I-I l-like hugging Abe-kun..."

"Me too," Abe murmured, then suddenly felt awkward. "Hey. We, uh, we haven't studied together in a while. Do you have any homework you want help with?"

"Uh... y-yeah, I guess so..."

"What do you have?" Abe released Mihashi to let him collect the papers from his desk.

"Mostly math, and some history..." Mihashi picked up the books, turning to see Abe clearing the things off his bed.

"You don't mind if we sit here, do you?" Abe asked.

"N-no." He scuttled towards the bed and placed the books on the edge. "Um..."

"Sit."

"Right!" Mihashi perched on the corner opposite Abe.

AA

At the park Tajima was curled against Hanai's side under the red blanket.

"It's getting kind of late," Hanai said. "We should get going soon."

"Mm... but you're comfy." Tajima leaned up to press a kiss to Hanai's lips. "Can't we just sleep here?"

"Well, I could ask my mom if I can stay over at your place."

Tajima's face lit up. "Yeah? That'd be awesome."

"But don't try anything funny. Just because we're dating doesn't mean I'm gonna jump into bed with you."

Tajima mock-pouted. "All my hard work was for nothing."

"Shut it." Hanai rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving Tajima alone in the red blanket.

"Meanie."

Hanai held out a hand to pull up the smaller boy. One badly choreographed fake stumble and make out session later they put everything back into Hanai's bag and left the park.

"Mom? It's me. Can I stay over at Tajima's?"

A few "Yes, Mom" and "I know, Mom"s later, Hanai hung up.

"Sorry, about that..."

"It's fine. All moms are like that."

"You gonna call your mom?"

"Nah, she never cares when we bring friends over."

"...I think you should ask."

"Fine, lemme see your phone."

"I'll dial."

"You know my phone number?"

"I have it stored..." Hanai's cheeks tinted.

"As what?" Tajima smirked.

"It's ringing." Hanai shoved the phone at Tajima.

"Hey, Ma, can Hanai sleep over? He said I should ask.... I know! That's what I said, but Mr. Rules over here. Yeah, I'll see you later."

He ended the call. "Now. Let's see what you have me stored as..."

"Give me the phone!" Hanai lunged.

"No way!" Tajima flipped through the phonebook. "I get a heart? Dude, you're such a sap!"

"And here I was considering sleeping in the same bed as you tonight."

AA

"You do realize there's a whole bed to sit on, right?"

"I...I guess..." Mihashi scooted himself back onto the bed.

"I don't bite."

"O-okay..." Mihshi moved closer to where Abe sat cross-legged near his pillow.

"Was that so bad?"

Mihashi shook his head, resolutely staring at the cover of his math book.

"What's with you?"

Mihashi squeaked and ducked his head.

"Don't do that, geez. I wasn't yelling at you," Abe snapped, then immediately regretted it when Mihashi turned bright red and squeezed his eyes shut to hold back his tears.

"Hey." Abe hesitated, then raised his hand to lift Mihashi's chin up. "This is kind of weird. And sudden. And I get it. So if you're having second thoughts or something, tell me. But don't just act weird because you're worried I don't actually like you, because I do. A lot."

"I-I like you too."

"So what's the problem?"

"Th-there's no problem! I just--" Mihashi flushed. "I've never dated anybody before..."

"I haven't either." Abe leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "We'll figure it out, though."

Mihashi nodded.

AA

"I thought you were adamant about sleeping on the floor..." Tajima commented as Hanai pulled up the covers and slipped into bed.

"Your house is cold," Hanai grunted, tugging Tajima's pillow closer towards him.

"That's mine," the smaller boy grumbled.

"Well then. Get over here and we'll share." Tajima grinned and scooted closer to Hanai, letting the captain drape an arm over his waist and tug him closer so they were laying chest to chest. Tajima tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Hanai's neck.

"Don't try anything, I said."

"I'm just kissing you. Can't I kiss my boyfriend without getting the third degree?"

"Not there."

"Fine. How about somewhere...lower?"

"No." Hanai put a hand over Tajima's mouth.

Tajima glared.

AA

"Boys? Can I get you...Oh! Ren! You didn't tell me it was _Abe-kun_!" Mihashi's mother, who had opened the door to Mihashi sitting in Abe's lap, shouted as she slammed the door.

"Mom!" Mihashi shouted, flailing and falling off the sighed and got up.

"It's okay, Mihashi-san. We were just doing schoolwork," he said, opening the door.

"Oh, you don't need to make excuses, Abe-kun," Mihashi's mother said brightly. "You two make a lovely couple! Ren, don't forget about those you-know-whats I gave you!"

Mihashi whined something, his face pressed into the carpet.

"Oh, look at him, he's embarrassed. Isn't he so cute, Abe-kun?"

"Uh. Yeah." Abe scratched his head. "Thanks, Mihashi-san. I'll make sure he's still alive.

"You-know-whats?" Abe raised an eyebrow at the boy on the floor as his mother left. Mihashi's ears burned red, and he mumbled something.

"I don't speak carpet."

Mihashi pulled himself up a little bit. "Condoms," he whispered, not meeting Abe's eyes.

"We're in high school. You don't have to whisper 'condoms' like it's a dirty word or something. We're expected to have sex with something." Abe sat back on the bed. "Come on, you still have at least another half an hour of homework."

AA

Hanai grimaced and pulled his hand away from Tajima's mouth. "Gross." He wiped Tajima's spit across his freckled cheek. He was blushing.

"And that's not all I can do with my tongue." A smirk slanted across Tajima's lips.

"Do you ever think about anything besides sex?"

"Uh... I think about baseball a lot. And you." Tajima paused. "But I don't know if that counts, because I usually think about you and sex at the same time."

"Perv."

"If you can't see yourself having sex with me, we're gonna have some issues."

"I can totally see myself having sex with you!" Hanai said hotly. "...That... came out wrong."

Tajima snickered. "Oh, dude, I wish I could see your face." He pressed a hand to Hanai's cheek. "I bet you're so _red_."

"So what?"

"Chill out, dude. Just cause you want to have sex with me, and I want to with you, doesn't mean I'm gonna jump you…" Tajima shrugged.

Hanai hummed and pulled Tajima flush against him again. "Bed?"

"Too early still."

"Yeah."

"So…"

"So what?" Hanai responded.

"I don't know." Tajima felt Hanai smile against the top of his head.

"I got a text from Abe earlier. He was on his way to Mihashi's."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Think your little…shove earlier worked?"

"You knew I did that on purpose?"

"I do now."

"Ass."

"Yours or mine?"

"Well, mine of course," Tajima replied coolly.

Hanai smirked and gave said behind a squeeze, grinning when Tajima yelped and smacked his arm.

"Hypocrite!"

"My mouth is nowhere near you."

"That's gonna have to change."

AA

"S-s-s-s-s-s--?"

"What?"

Mihashi hid his face in his hands.

"If you have something to say, say it."

"S-s-se... sex," Mihashi whispered.

"...What about it?"

"Y-y-y-y-you--"

"I meant people expect teenage guys to want to have sex with everything that moves, not that I want to have sex with you. Not right now anyways.."

Mihashi deflated into a heap on the floor. Abe laid across the bed to look over the edge at his boyfriend. "You've got to not do that."

Mihashi sputtered again.

AA

They tussled for a moment, partially cocooning themselves in sheets.

"Do I have to make another bet with you?"

"I bet that you want to kiss me." Tajima smiled.

Hanai leaned down and nuzzled Tajima's jaw line. "Maybe."

"What're you waiting for--Ngh!" Tajima keened as teeth nipped his ear.

AA

"Is it just me or are you even less coherent than usual?"

"S-sorry…"

"I'm not mad." Abe held his hand out to help Mihashi up off the floor. "Just try to relax, okay?" He squeezed Mihashi's hand gently. The hand-holding thing had worked to calm the pitcher down before. "Get up, I'm not leaving until your homework's done."

"O-okay. Abe-kun?" Mihashi raised his eyes, smiling shyly. "Thank you."

Abe felt his cheeks heat a bit and patted Mihashi on the head.

Mihashi was pulled back onto the bed, beside Abe this time, lest his Mom came to check on them, and they finished the pitcher's history homework quickly.

"Abe-kun?"

"Hm?" The catcher watched Mihashi stash his work in his school bag.

"I…I wanted to say thank you again…"

"It's no big deal. You have to keep your grades up."

"No!" Mihashi lowered his voice. "Not for that, for coming over…"

"You're welcome." Abe stood in the awkward moment between them. "I guess… I guess I should be going now?"

Mihashi nodded. "It's late."

AA

"Dude, can't do that!" Tajima covered his ear, blushing bright red.

"Why?"

"Because!" Tajima squirmed. "It's a _Spot."_

"A spot?" Hanai repeated blankly.

"Not just a spot! A _Spot."_

"I don't follow."

Tajima sighed in frustration, grabbed Hanai's hand, and pressed it against the front of his pajamas.

"Oh. _Oh. _That kind of spot."

"Yeah, so, for future reference, if you don't plan on finishing what you start, and you don't, the ear is off-limits."

"Got it," Hanai tried to soothe, petting Tajima's back.

"You have to show me one of yours now."

"A spot?"

"Yes!" Tajima frowned petulantly.

"I don't know if I have any…" Hanai blinked.

"You have to know about at least one…" Tajima whined.

"I… don't think so…" Hanai sat in front of Tajima.

"I bet I can find it!" Tajima pounced on the captain.

"Tajima, get off!"

"No way! You started it!" Tajima ran deft hands across Hanai's arms, earning him a shudder. "Dude, you're pretty built." His hands skimmed up Hanai's neck and then down to his chest.

"Yeah, I play baseball. Heard of it?"

Tajima flicked his forehead and continued his search. "Here?" he asked, trailing his hands down Hanai's sides. Hanai shook his head. "Maybe here?" Tajima's fingers dipped beneath the waistband of Hanai's pajama pants.

"Watch it."

"Sorry, sorry."

Tajima dipped his head and placed kisses down Hanai's shoulder, on his collar bone, behind his ear. "There's gotta be somewhere. Flip over."

"I don't want to."

"Just do it! I promise when I find it I won't abuse my knowledge."

Hanai snorted. "What's the point of finding it, then?"

"For future reference."

Hanai started to twist himself but flipped Tajima underneath him.

"Why would I let you do that? You already have the upper-hand on me in a million things."

"Do not!" Tajima squirmed as Hanai sucked his earlobe into his mouth. "Quit that!"

"Nope."

"What'd I tell you about finishing what you start?"

AA

"Goodnight then."

"N-night!"

Abe hesitated, then leaned down swiftly and kissed Mihashi before hurrying out of the room.


	5. Brothers and Bloody Noses

A/N: One more chapter and then the Omakes! (Which contain the porn that got annexed because Katie likes to SUCK ALL THE FUN OUT OF EVERYTHING.) (Katie: I do not like to suck the fun out of everything. I wanted to write porn too, Scarlet. But it's a present for Bailey and ideally she didn't want anything hardcore. Suck it up.) (Scarlet: That's not what she told me~!)

Disclaimer: *insert witty disclaimer here*

Warnings: Urgh. Vague mentions of porn….Towels. And we're not gonna talk about that. .;;

Chapter 5 - Brothers and Bleeding Noses

"You okay?" Izumi raised an eyebrow as Tajima plopped himself into his seat after they re-arranged the desks. It was drizzling outside again.

"Hanai's such a fucking cocktease!"

"Language, young man!" A passing teacher peaked into the room to scold Tajima.

Tajima grinned innocently.

The teacher scowled, but continued down the hall.

"No, but he found a…spot… and tortured me the whole way to school…and last night…" Tajima touched his ear lightly, wondering if it was possible to get a hickey there.

"Last night?" Hamada asked, breaking apart his chopsticks.

"Spent the night."

"Oh." Hamada grinned. "But he still won't do anything, will he?"

Tajima shook his head as he swallowed. Then got a funny look on his face. Normally he would have talked even though he was swallowing. Stupid Hanai.

"Abe-kun came over yesterday…" Mihashi piped up.

"What'd you do?" Hamada looked at the smaller boy suspiciously.

"H-he helped me with my homework…"

"Anything else?" Hamada pressed.

"W-we… talked… about stuff…" Mihashi flushed.

"Why are you blushing? What'd he do? Did something happen?"

"You're gonna scare him," Tajima said, slinging an arm around Mihashi's shoulders. "What's up, Mihashi? Did you and Abe finally stop beating around the bush?"

Mihashi gave a tiny nod and smiled.

Tajima grinned. "About damn time!

"Like you're one to talk." Izumi rolled his eyes.

Tajima stuck his tongue out and released Mihashi from his hold. "Think we'll do more balance practice today?"

"Probably, why?"

"Gotta get Hanai back." Tajima smirked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A little groping should do the trick. He get flustered easily." He made a lewd gesture .

"Hey, guys, I forgot I need to see Shiga-sensei about something. I'll be back in a little bit." Hamada put the last of his rice in his mouth and kissed Izumi on the cheek before leaving.

"Hope his grades aren't slipping…" Tajima commented as the blonde left.

"He's not going to see Shiga-sensei." Izumi shrugged.

"W-where's he going then?" Mihashi asked.

"Kind of obvious. He's going to give Abe the Talk."

"What talk?"

Izumi shrugged again and went back to his lunch.

AA

"Hey, Abe, Hanai!" Hamada strolled into their classroom and pushed his way between their desks, squatting.

"Hey," they replied in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Hanai asked.

"Oh, I just came to talk to Abe about something. Congrats, by the way. Tajima's been talking about you all morning."

Hanai blinked and flushed. "Thanks."

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Abe asked.

"I think we should go out in the hall. It's kinda private." Hamada let his happy grin plaster onto his face. It was probably best that Abe didn't go on the defensive.

"Okay…" They left the classroom, and, before Abe could register what was happening, he was against the wall and at least a foot off the ground.

"What are your intentions with Mihashi?" Hamada growled.

"_What?"_

"I know what happened yesterday, so don't try to act innocent!"

"Put me down!"

"No!"

"Hamada, what do you think I'm gonna do? Use him for sex or something? My only intentions are to date him. Nothing will ever happen between us without both of us being comfortable with it. Will you put me down?"

Hamada hesitated, then lowered Abe to the floor. "Mihashi… he idolizes you. He'd do anything you ask him to."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not an idiot. I won't hurt him."

"You better not, because I swear I will hunt you down and no one will ever find the body."

Abe seemed significantly less intimidated than Hamada had hoped he would.

"I'm serious!"

"It would make Mihashi sad…"

Hamada glared. "Don't hurt him."

"I won't. Catcher's honor."

"Good."

"Can I go finish my lunch now?"

AA

Momokan didn't make them practice in the rain again, thankfully, instead making them clean out the mess that was their locker room.

"How do we end up dirtier cleaning the locker room than practicing in the rain?" Sakaeguchi groused as they filed into the showers.

Abe snorted. That was a good question.

"I never realized how gross the baseball room actually was," Nishihiro commented.

"We're never really in here that long, though," reasoned Suyama.

That seemed to be a logical explanation. Usually they just changed and rushed out to the field.

"Is it going to rain tomorrow?" Oki asked.

"I don't think so." Hanai thought for a minute. If it did he'd have to cancel the little league's practice. He'd have to come up with a different excuse to hang out with Tajima…

"What's with that face?" Tajima poked his cheek, reaching over the short wall separating their shower stalls.

"Huh? Nothing. If it rains I'll have to cancel practice with the kids," he explained.

"Oh, yeah. We should still hang out, even if it rains."

"…Oh."

"Unless you don't want to or something."

"No, I do," Hanai said quickly.

Tajima raised an eyebrow. "You realize you don't need an excuse to hang out with your boyfriend, right?"

Hanai threw his washcloth in Tajima's direction. _Does he have to be so damn perceptive all the time?_

The washcloth smacked Tajima in the face. "Dude, it's so on!" He threw the washcloth back at Hanai and missed, hitting Abe in the next stall over.

"Quit screwing around, Tajima!" Abe threw the washcloth back.

"Sorry, Abe. That was my fault," Hanai apologized.

"You okay?" Tajima was looking over the stall on his other side.

"W-why are you t-th-throwing washcloths?" Mihashi pulled the wet cloth off of his face .

"Abe threw it, not me. You should throw it back at him!" Tajima grinned.

"N-no! What if he gets mad at me, or I hurt him?"

"It's just a washcloth." Mizutani leaned over the wall on Mihashi's other side.

Mihashi shook his head.

"Did I hit you?" Abe appeared at the open side of Mihashi's shower, the scant towel provided for all of the teams in their locker rooms around his hips.

"A-A-Abe-kun!" Mihashi squawked, clutching the washcloth to his nose as red began to stain it.

"Is your nose bleeding? I didn't mean to throw it that hard! Let me see!"

As Abe tugged the pitcher out of the shower room, Tajima was curled up on the floor of his stall, laughing so hard his sides hurt. Only Abe could think that, as he appeared near Mihashi with only a tiny towel on, a washcloth was the cause of a nosebleed.

AA

"Let me see," Abe urged.

"I'm okay!" Mihashi protested, pulling his knees up.

"You are not! Your nose is still bleeding."

"Abe-kun? W-will you please get dressed?"

"What? Don't try to distract me from checking your nose--"

"It--it'll stop bleeding! I promise!"

"How do you know?"

"Because you're naked!"

Abe blinked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Mihashi whimpered helplessly and hid his face in his hands.

"Dude, he's turned on." Sakaeguchi came out of the shower room to get dressed.

"What?"

AA

"You should have seen his face!" Sakaeguchi told Hamada and Izumi as they biked away from the school grounds.

"Was Mihashi okay?" Hamada asked.

"Yeah, after Abe got dressed he was fine. Jumpy, but fine. Abe's a just a little clueless sometimes."

"So's Mihashi," Izumi pointed out, leaning closer to Hamada as they turned to keep his balance on the pegs.

AA

"So, what'd Hamada want during lunch? You looked kinda pissed when you came back in…"

"I bet he got the big brother talk." Mizutani smiled empathetically. Older siblings sucked like that.

"Big brother talk?"

"The 'If you hurt my little brother or sister, I'll put you in your grave' thing," Mizutani explained.

"Man, I'm glad my sisters are too young for that stuff."

"My sister pulls that junk all the time!" Mizutani rolled his eyes.

"Hamada isn't Mihashi's big brother…"

"He thinks he is," Abe said.

AA

"Mihashi? Are you okay?" Tajima asked, poking the pitcher's shoulder. Mihashi was hiding in the corner of the locker room, his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Are you still embarrassed about earlier?"

Mihashi nodded.

"Dude, it's no big deal. You're a teenage guy and your boyfriend was manhandling you in a tiny towel. I'd get turned on too."

"B-but Abe-kun didn't…"

"Well, yeah, he was worried about you. I bet any other time he'd be totally turned on by seeing you naked."

Mihashi whimpered skeptically.

"Are you hungry? I'll treat you to something."

"Okay…"

"Burgers?"

"That sounds good."

"Let's go!"

AA

"Is Abe a good kisser?" Tajima sipped his soda.

Mihashi, across from Tajima at the small table, blushed. "I don't know…"

"How do you not know?"

Mihashi shrugged.

"Did you know Hanai coaches little league?"

"No, how do you know?"

"He took me to practice with him as a date. It was cute."

Mihashi frowned. "Date?"

"Yeah… Haven't you and Abe been on a real date yet?"

Mihashi shook his head.

"You should go on one."

"What do you do on a…date?" He blushed.

"You should spend the night. I'll teach you all about dating," Tajima said around the French fry hanging out of his mouth.

"Okay, j-just let me call my mom."

AA

After finishing their meal, they headed to Tajima's place and locked themselves in his bedroom.

"First of all," Tajima said, "you might have to start taking some initiative, Mihashi, because we both know Abe won't."

"I-initiative?"

"You know--kiss him and stuff." At Mihashi's panicked look, Tajima rolled his eyes. "You're worried you'll do it when he doesn't want you to, right?"

Mihashi nodded.

"If he likes you enough to date you, I doubt he'll mind you kissing him. He'd probably be more annoyed if he has to do all the work all the time."

"O-okay…"

"Worse comes to worst, ask him first."

Mihashi flushed. "But that's embarrassing!"

"Then don't ask. It's better to ask forgiveness than permission, right?"

"I guess so…"

"Have you guys kissed other than that one little smooch in the dugout?"

Mihashi nodded, looking at his lap, face redder than his hair.

"Tongue?"

Mihashi stuck his out with a confused expression.

Tajima face-palmed.

After half an hour of explaining to Mihashi that if he felt Abe's tongue on his lips when they kissed that he should open his mouth, Tajima felt it might be necessary to expose Mihashi to porn. No one should have to explain everything to someone as spazzy as Mihashi. Nothing would EVER happen. EVER.

"Hey, Mihashi? Come over here, I want to show you something on the computer…"


	6. Sisters and Cuddles

A/N: Guess what? The next time we post it will be porn! YAY! But, it will be posted separately so we can keep this rated T. It will be called "Courting the Spazzes: Omakes." So either Author alert or keep your eyes peeled.

Disclaimer: We don't own anyone, however, we did give the Canon-but-not-present Hanai twins personalities…. Teehee. (And as soon as this was posted episode 7 (I think) or the second season came out. And, guess what? The twins are in it. Goddamnit!)

Warnings: Mentions of limey porn. There's not actually anything written out though. -frownie face-

Chapter 6 - Sisters and Cuddles

"Hey, Abe!" Hanai waved to the catcher. "Do… Do you always come to school this way?"

"Nah, I'm gonna walk to school with Mihashi. Surprise him."

"Well, you should come with me then." Hanai grinned.

"Huh?"

"He spent the night with Tajima."

"Oh…guess I should've planned better."

"This way." Hanai put a hand on Abe's shoulder and steered him toward the other street.

AA

"Should we be…" Abe started.

"Jealous?" Hanai finished.

Tajima and Mihashi were curled around each other in the middle of Tajima's bed.

"You know… It is kind of… sweet."

Tajima cuddled into Mihashi's neck, already mostly on top of him. Mihashi made a breathy noise.

"Cute!" Abe and Hanai whispered together.

"We should wake them up," Hanai said. "Or we'll all be late to school."

Abe nodded and walked to the edge of the bed. "Mihashi," he said loudly, reaching over to shake his boyfriend's shoulder. "Tajima, get off him, you're gonna be late."

"Mrr?" Tajima shifted, then rolled off Mihashi and sat up blearily. "Abe? What are you doing here?"

"Hanai and I stopped by to get you. We're supposed to leave for school within the next five minutes."

"Shit. Hey, Mihashi." Tajima poked his cheek. "Wake up, dude."

Mihashi sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, yawning cutely. "Hi, Abe-kun," he said sleepily, then blinked. "Abe-kun?"

"Hey. I came to pick you up, but Hanai told me you were here."

Mihashi's cheeks colored. "You were gonna pick me up?"

"Aren't they cute, Hanai?" Tajima grinned and sidled over to the captain, leaning up to kiss him. "Morning."

"Morning. Get dressed, we're going to be really late."

"You just want to watch me change."

"I don't _just _want to watch you change."

"Gimme a beat and I'll see what I can do." Tajima winked over his shoulder.

"Get dressed." Hanai slapped Tajima's butt, making his yelp.

"You bust it, you buy it!"

AA

"I can't believe it's raining AGAIN!" Tajima grumbled, pulling out his umbrella.

"Well, we don't have practice. That's nice, right?" Hanai opened his own umbrella.

"I guess. I mean, the fields are completely saturated, and there's nothing else for us to clean, at least."

"I'm going to have to call all the parents to cancel practice for them too now."

"Do you still wanna hang out?"

"Of course!"

"Can we go to your house this time? My brother's supposed to have friends over…"

"You embarrassed to show me off to your family?" Hanai jabbed Tajima with his elbow.

Tajima glared.

"I'm kidding. My little sisters will be home by the time we get there, though."

"That's okay." Tajima grinned. "Are they cute?"

"They're terrors, but I'm biased. They'll probably interrogate you and flirt a lot."

"I'll just let them know I'm taken." Tajima winked.

AA

Before they left after school, Mihashi stopped Abe by the entrance gate.

"Oh, hey. Are you going straight home?" Abe asked.

"I-I don't know… I wanted to ask you something first…"

"Shoot."

Mihashi looked back and forth between Abe and his feet. "D-do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Sure, when?"

"Uh… I… I don't know…"

"How about now?" Abe suggested.

AA

"Guys, I'm home!" Hanai called into the house.

"Big brother!" Two smaller bodies barreled into the captain.

"Hey to you too. Tajima, these are my sisters, Haruka in the green, and Asuka in the pink."

"It's nice to meet you, Tajima-san!" they chorused with big smiles.

"Nice ta' meet you too." Tajima smiled back, not alarmed by the little girls in the least.

"Are you the one who took big brother away from us the night before last?" Haruka--or was it Asuka?--tilted her head at Tajima.

"Uh…I guess…"

"We don't like it when big brother Azusa isn't here." The one who hadn't just spoke tilted her head to match her sister's.

"Quit being weird, you two."

"But our room is scary! We had to go sleep in Mommy and Daddy's room," they said together again.

"It's kinda creepy how they talk in unison like that," Tajima whispered.

"You get used to it. Come on upstairs, they'll leave us alone."

"So they sleep with you?"

"Some nights." Hanai shrugged. "They're convinced there's some terrible monster in their closet, and I've tried everything short of performing an exorcism to get them to believe they're not going to be eaten in the middle of the night."

"That's so cute. No wonder you're such a good coach."

Hanai punched Tajima in the shoulder playfully. "Quit calling me cute."

"You are!" Tajima returned the playful punch as they entered Hanai's room.

"Not as cute as you," Hanai tipped up Tajima's chin for a kiss.

"Got me there."

"You're a brat."

"Mhm. Spoiled rotten. Now, if we could mosey on over to your bed, I believe I have a spot to find?" Tajima pushed Hanai in the direction of the bed.

"I doubt you'll find one."

"Well, we'll see. Lay on your stomach."

Hanai rolled his eyes but obliged, climbing onto his bed. Tajima straddled his hips and contemplated where to begin his search, absently kneading Hanai's back.

Hanai groaned. "You have hands like a god."

"And you have a ton of knots in your back. Dude, ever try relaxing?"

"I have a busy schedule," Hanai defended. "Between baseball and coaching."

"Poor thing." Tajima pressed his thumbs to a particularly large knot right between Hanai's shoulder blades, earning him a hiss and a low grown. "Just hold still."

"Why are you hurting big brother?" The twins stood in Hanai's, now open, doorway. Each had a wooden spoon covered in chocolate in their hands closest to the door frame.

Hanai half rolled over, tossing Tajima off of his back. "He was just giving me a massage. I'm fine."

"Tajima-san." The pink-clad one turned a pair of puppy eyes on him.

"Will you teach us how to give big brother a massage too?" The green one pushed into his vision next to her sister.

"Uh… I guess…"

"Yay!" They clapped their hands together. "We're going to help big brother!"

Hanai sighed.

AA

"Did you have somewhere in mind?" Abe asked as they set off from the school.

"Not… not really…" Mihashi flushed. "S-Sorry…"

"It's fine. Want to get something to eat?"

"O-okay!" Mihashi looked immensely relieved.

Abe raised an eyebrow. "Is something up?"

"N-no…" Mihashi frowned. "Well… Tajima-kun told me I had to take initiative, so I tried, but I didn't even think of anything for us to do!"

"You've taken a lot of initiative just by asking me out. Don't worry about it." Abe slipped his hand into Mihashi's. "Where do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Indian?"

"Okay." Mihashi nodded, squeezing the warm hand in his.

AA

"Like this?" Green twin asked as her hand slipped against Hanai's left shoulder.

"Am I doing it right, Tajima-san?" Pink twin asked at the same time.

"You're doing fine. With a little bit of practice you guys will be great!" Tajima said as his thumbs ran the length of Hanai's spine.

"Holy hell…" Hanai muttered. "Uh, girls, Tajima and I have to do our homework now, so why don't you go… torment the neighbor kid?"

They giggled, chimed, "Okay!" and ran out of the room.

Tajima wrinkled his nose. "Homework?"

"I just wanted them out. The effect you're having on me right now is not one I want my sisters to witness."

"I see." Tajima grinned and slipped his hands under Hanai's shirt, dragging his fingernails down the captain's toned back. "So I should consider going back to searching for that spot?"

"Follow your own rules."

"Rules?"

"About finishing what you start."

"Would you like me to finish?"

"Only if you want to." Hanai rolled over and pulled himself up so Tajima sat in his lap.

Tajima dangled his arms over Hanai's shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then you better not start whining halfway through, because I'm not stopping," Tajima warned, reaching down to loosen Hanai's belt.

AA

"Their curry is really good if you like it spicy," Abe said as he browsed the small curry restaurant's lunch menu.

Mihashi nodded and looked down to where their hands intertwined on the seat between them.

"You don't mind hand-holding do you?"

"No," Mihashi shook his head.

"Good, 'cause it's the only way I know without Tajima and Sakaeguchi that you're okay."

"What do you mean?"

AA

"It's your legs," Tajima mumbled into the partially-dressed captain's shoulder.

"Wha?"

"Your spot. Especially behind your knee." Tajima reached down at an awkward angle and scratched behind Hanai's knee, making him squirm. "See?"

"Congratulations," Hanai said dryly. "…I should put my pants on before my little sisters decide to barge in again."

"You need a lock on your door if this is going to become a regular thing."

AA

"Tajima and Sakaeguchi understand you when you get… you know. Nervous, I guess. I don't really. I'm working on it, though."

"I-I'm trying not to be so nervous, A-Abe-kun." Mihashi ducked his head with a blush.

"It's okay." Abe blushed a little too.

Abe had to give Mihashi his hand back when their food arrived. The conversation changed to food and then their mother's cooking, and then their families. When they left the restaurant Mihashi was happily holding Abe's hand and smiling. Abe was glad he'd kept his voice quiet the whole time. This side of Mihashi was nice, especially since Tajima was practically the only one to see it.

"Don't," Abe said as Mihashi started to get his umbrella out, "we'll share mine." He wrapped an arm around Mihashi's waist and tugged the pitcher against his side.

"A-Abe-kun?" Mihashi flushed at the closeness.

The catcher leaned down and pressed a kiss to the trembling boy's lips. "Come on. Let's get you home."

AA

As Tajima started to let Hanai up two voices came from the doorway again. "Tajima-san, where are big brother Azusa's pants?"

End!


End file.
